


A Little Hostility

by soukokuforlife14



Series: A Little Love And Understanding [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't like them, M/M, Midnight Inspiration has struck again!, Stephen doesn't like Steve, idefk, not really team cap friendly, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: Steve had always come off to Stephen as a vaguely irritating existence. Someone he just instinctively knew he wouldn't like should they ever cross paths.





	A Little Hostility

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that I'm not totally sure about the timelines so if I screwed that up do tell me so I know for future works! 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, which was super smart considering I gotta get up early tomorrow...Anyway! Inspiration struck, Ironstrange has consumed my life, I've just spent the last three days rewatching IW and dying over aaaaallll the glorious Ironstrange moments....yep I'm drowning. I hope this is coherent?? Like REALLY hope it is. I think it makes sense....anyway enjoy peeps!

Steve had always come off to Stephen as a vaguely irritating existence. Someone he just instinctively knew he wouldn't like should they ever cross paths.

Of course that kind of scenario -one in which he actually met Captain fucking America- had seemed highly unlikely when he was a surgeon and, at the time, he was quite glad for that. He still doesn't know exactly what it was that bothered him so much then, perhaps the goodie goodie act that just seemed so contrived, yet it wasn't forced as though somehow the man honestly believed it too.

Believed he were pure as the white of the "good side" he so eagerly fought for. Not realizing that nothing in this world were so simple as to be separated into groups of black and white. Purely good or purely bad.

Meeting the man after everything that's happened only solidified that distaste.

The Accords in particular were a headache that Stephen had been glad he didn't have to bear as he watched the drama unfurl in the news. Funny to think that during which time Steve turned his back on the country -the rest of the world really- that which he derived his hero title Stephen was still so far removed from the world his character and the rest of the Avengers resided.

Now he stood smack dab in the middle, quite literally at this moment, back to Tony, toe to toe with a super soldier wearing a deadly expression on his bearded face, anger wrought through each line on his face.

The irony of the situation was that now the Accords was a headache which he personally had - _chose_ , though at this point that's merely semantics- to bear himself. If only to take away _some_ of the pressure the man behind him had to deal with. If only to spare Tony of just a little extra pain.

Another nuance to the irony here is that at one point Stephen _never_ could've fathomed standing up to a man nearly twice his body weight and could probably bench double that, certainly not for the sake of his own affections, once too self preserving for that.

Now, he did so without even a moment spared on second thoughts, running on the fire in his veins and magic crackling at his fingertips begging to be put to use.

The Rogues had finally signed the Accords a week ago.

Today, they'd arrived back at the compound, entitlement thick in their aura, not a single drop of guilt nor thought for the fact that they were putting Tony out. No more consideration spared for the man than, _what else is he good for?_

Steve, mister I can do no wrong strut right up to the place with a smile on his face, a detail of which that made Stephen's eye twitch.

That sense of belonging that Steve held so closely as though he hadn't personally turned his back on this place and the person who owned it was irksome. As though he'd any right to coming back with no further punishment than having to sign some papers and lose a little bit of freedom.

Tony, upon laying his whiskey brown eyes on the blond immediately stiffened, back straightened, chin lifted just a little higher. To Stephen it seemed as though he were trying to build the illusion of a taller build, make himself seem more confident than he actually was if only to stave off his own anxiety and nausea.

Tony had told him about Siberia in detail and _that_ ignited a fire in Stephen's chest, made him hateful in ways he didn't know he could be.

Indifference was normal for him, was how he kept distance from others, but _hate_ was something else. It was all consuming. It twisted painfully and felt ugly inside him. Felt like hunger in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that could only be satisfied once Steve got a taste of the agony he'd put Tony through.

Unfortunately, once the Accords had been signed, it was soon decided that the Rogues would stay in the compound.

With them in such close proximity with the man they'd all collectively betrayed, Stephen was concerned to say the least. However, Tony had made Stephen promise that he'd do not one thing to further agitate the Rogues upon their arrival.

Said he didn't need them getting too antsy on their first day back, he'd have enough to deal with considering he hadn't seen Rogers since Siberia and he wasn't even sure he could look at one Bucky Barnes without having a complete meltdown- so of course, if only to put Tony at ease, Stephen promised _not_ to do or say anything to the Rogues, no matter what.

At least, not on the first day.

But that promise was easily forgotten the moment Rogers simply opened his mouth, Stephen already keyed up and ready to send each of them through a portal into a dimension where one simply fell, and fell, and fell.

Like Alice, only they'd never reach wonderland.

Tony seemed to sense as much because he'd glanced back at Stephen who simply shrugged back but couldn't deny the surge of oddly mixed amusement and sympathy at just the short look Tony gave him. Resignation there as though he could feel the way their promise slipped Stephen's mind.

Tony sucked in a breath that shook his form.

And then Steve said, "It's good to see you Tony."

Stephen wanted to bark out a laugh, but none of it was funny and Tony's shoulders only tensed further, looked uncomfortably straightened.

Tony, for his part, didn't grace that greeting with a response however saying curtly, "I do believe you have a decent understanding regarding your stay here. It will be different from before as you are heavily restricted-"

"Yeah, we get it, don't need to throw our lack of freedom in our own fucking home in our faces again."

Stephen's narrow eyed gaze honed in on the man who stood a few steps behind Rogers.

Clint Barton.

Stephen had done his homework and researched about the characters that would be invading his lover's home, Clint Barton in particular was interesting enough. But honestly? If Stephen were either of the man's kids he thinks he'd probably hate the man. If only because there was nothing special about him but for his accuracy with a bow. Other than that he was ridiculously human, and unlike everyone else he actually had a family who expected him to come back. Who expected him to stay and choose them.

He didn't.

He was the last person who deserved to call the Avengers compound his 'home' considering he already had one unlike the others.

Of course Stephen didn't like Barton because of his choice in allies too and the seething disgust he felt towards Tony was quite plenty without Stephen having to slot himself into the guy's life.

The comment earned no more than a glance from Tony -all the while Stephen was growing more and more pissed with each second passed- who continued as though he hadn't been interrupted at all, "More restricted than before. You're movements are monitored 24/7, you don't leave this place and buy a sandwich without someone knowing about it. Also by the way, you have a very tiny pool of money to spend on any extras you may desire."

"How small is tiny?" Wanda questioned, her voice leaving her lips from her teeth.

"Enough to buy yourself a shirt if necessary. But the compound already provides necessities and won't run out of them meaning you've no use for extra cash." Tony answered.

Steve's frown deepened, "That doesn't-"

Tony cut him off before he could finish the thought, "It's doesn't what Rogers? It doesn't seem fair? Well last I checked the money you'll be given is mine because the government vehemently refused to handle your allowances. So that job fell to me. If you don't like minimum wage maybe go work a job. I'm sure someone would _love_ to hire Captain America himself or any of his lackeys."

Steve opened his mouth but Tony was already redirecting his attention back to the topic at hand the whole of the group in front of him. Eyes lingering just a moment on Bucky who was silent before continuing on.

"Those things aside you are also restricted only to your living area and the primary eating space. Everywhere else is completely off limits. Except..." Tony pauses, sucking in a breath before staring directly at Bucky and continuing, "for you, Barnes, however you'll only be allowed inside the lab when you need maintenance otherwise the rule stands for you too."

Bucky's brow furrowed as though he didn't quite understand but he didn't ask for an elaboration and simply nodded. Tony, curtly nodded back once, before looking at the group again, "That-"

"Why only Bucky?" Steve asked but it came out more like a demand than a question, the patented Captain -better known as 'my dick is bigger than yours'- voice bleeding into his tone.

Tony rolled his eyes and repeated, "For maintenance on his arm."

"You can't just decide who gets to go where and who you isolate. Especially when it concerns someone you hate and nearly killed Tony, these things aren't up to you." Steve said and Stephen really could've laughed at that one, his snicker drowned out by the groan Tony released.

"Rogers, I own the damn building, so yes, I actually can, decide these things. Besides I don't hate him. I'm too tired to waste energy on hating him." Tony retorted.

Steve's brow furrowed even further and the frown on his face was growing less and less capable of concealing the boiling anger that was simmering beneath the surface at Tony's audacity. As if he had any right to controlling what happens in his _home._

Stephen's own irritation was becoming more difficult to contain as well and perhaps he'd slip up. Not like anyone else could tell the difference.

"I don't trust that Tony, you've already tried to kill him once." Steve just about growled.

Tony did seem to react to that and Stephen was ready to send Rogers to the dark dimension now and didn't care if anyone knew he did it on purpose.

However, Tony's voice stopped him short of moving, the assuredness of his tone insisting Stephen stay put without him having to say as much or even glance his way, "I get it. You still feel betrayed. You didn't like signing the Accords, you feel like your freedom is being taken, you feel like you're right and the world should just fall all over itself and follow you as blindly as Sam does-" said man balks and Tony pauses for a moment just to admire the sheer disbelief on the man's face before continuing, "-but unfortunately that's not how it works. You broke the law, you hurt civilians, and you rebelled against over a hundred countries and you're lucky they haven't called for your heads. But regardless of all of that, including my parents, I'm not going to hurt Barnes, like I said, I'm too tired and simply too busy to put so much energy into another brain damaged soldier."

Steve took a step forward with his fists clenched, forced a flinch out of the billionaire and Stephen was between them in the second it took to realize Steve planned to move at all.

Which is how he ended up here. Between a super soldier and the love of his life.

"I'd refrain from coming any closer, _Rogers._ " Stephen spit.

Rogers didn't even attempt to hide the look of rage once Stephen came onto the scene and it made the sorcerer consider perhaps the general distaste wasn't one-sided. Not that he cared one or the other but considering they'd never met Steve was quite quick to judge people.

Figures.

"Move, I don't know who you are but this doesn't concern you." Steve grit out.

"On the contrary it concerns me quite a lot. Tony has zero intentions of hurting any of you very much to my _own_ dismay, if you'd like to continue pushing however I _will_ follow through on my previous threats to send you all to the dark dimension and believe me when I say it wouldn't be fun for any of you." Stephen said, keeping his tone even, the threat sitting in the space between them.

Steve's jaw worked as his eyes glazed over, clearly the gears -dusty, cobwebbed gears- were turning as he attempted to come up with a response.

As he did so Tony's hand found the space between Stephen's shoulder blades, "It's fine." He murmured and immediately the sorcerer stepped aside to give Tony some room. 

"Well I think we're done here. I told you what I needed to. Barnes, your check-ups are already scheduled and saved on your StarkPad, I expect you to be perfectly punctual. That's all." Tony said, going to turn but finally something seemed to click in Steve's head because he said, "Wait, Tony. You can't just walk away. We have other things to talk about. I have to-"

"Let me stop you right there Rogers, if I wanted to talk to you, I would've already." Tony said, hand raised, annoyance ringing through each word, treating the situation like it was such a bother and Stephen couldn't blame him. Was glad that whatever panic fell over him at Steve's sudden movement and clear hostility had passed.

"Stop being ridiculous Tony, I understand you were hurt but-"

"And see there it is! That right there! You can't even properly accept that this whole experience was damaging for me too without justifying it like you know you absolutely fucked up but just _can't handle it!_ No, Rogers I'm not going to listen, to stop this time, I'm not turning around again. I hope coming back is _everything_ you didn't want and more." Tony said turning his back on Steve and the rest of the Rogues all of whom were stunned into silence as though it were so unbelievable for Tony to act this incredibly selfish-scratch that, act this incredibly defiant of their treatment. Not willing to be cowed anymore, placated.

With a glint of expectancy Tony looked at Stephen who hadn't thought twice before opening a portal and whisking Tony away to the lab.

Steve called out to him.

Tony kept true to his word, not even glancing back before stepping through the sparking ring of gold.

Stephen was glad.

After that the day carried on as though there had been no change at all. Keeping themselves locked away in the lab Tony ranted, Stephen listened, laughing at the analogies and sarcasm Tony constantly used in bulk especially when talking about the Rogues.

The day was short and ended with himself between Tony's thighs listening to the symphony of moans and soft gasps and rough breaths.

It wasn't until later though that Tony whispered a soft, "Thank you." At the very moment Stephen had thought the man asleep.

He didn't ask for an elaboration, despite being geniuses in their own right, they weren't fantastic talkers, better at communicating through expressions and touches. This language was one they'd created, name it affection and trust, learned it, embraced it with the other.

He knew what Tony meant. Verbal confirmation wasn't necessary. So he said nothing, just pressed a soft kiss to a damp forehead and closed his eyes.

Nothing was he surer of than his affections for one Tony Stark and his absolute disdain for the existence of Steve Rogers.

He supposed they just rubbed each other the wrong way. Similarly to the way human flesh interacts with a shark's. Too many sharpened edges designed to cut and too many variables welcoming destruction.

Stephen didn't like Steve and he sincerely doubted that Steve liked him.

And boy was he just fine with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In no universe canon or otherwise can I see Stephen and Steve getting along. Not just on account of Tony but just because I feel their two persons would clash. -shrugs- 
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are wonderful so if you liked it please do drop a few. ;) 
> 
> Bye bye I hope this makes sense to me in the morning...


End file.
